The playlist of my life
by Xenia Cross
Summary: Kitsune has been lied to all her life, and now that the truth is finally out she is going to make the best of it, maybe even do something about a certain pyro. Warren/OC don't like don't read, hope y'all like it. reviews are very much appreciated!
1. Psychosocial

**Author's Note: I know that I already have four other stories up, but I couldn't help but write this one, I really hope you all enjoy it. This is set during the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Sky High and this is the only chapter that I will state that in.**

_And the rain will kill us all_

_Throw ourselves against the wall_

_And no one else can see_

_The preservations of a martyr in me_

_-Psychosocial_

_-Slipknot_

** Chapter 1**

High school, the mundane of every teenager's existence. They spend twelve years learning what they need to know in life and when that is over, guess what, more school, just to get a good job so that you can work the rest of your life. What's worse is that some do not even finish school, so they don't get a good job therefore they do not have a good house to live in and, probably, cannot pay for all of their bills and they get thrown out on the streets where they become prostitutes, pimps, criminals and worst of all, super villains.

Some don't even go to a normal high school; some are the actual children of the super heroes you see on the television fighting the super villains and other various criminals. They go to a school that teaches them how to be a hero or a sidekick, whichever one you are placed in. Some of the students don't have one parent that is a superhero, just regular, normal, every day, boring parents, like me. This school is called Sky High, and this is where I am going to be tortured for the next four years.

Let me tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Kitsune Nova Okami Whitlock and I absolutely hate my first name and my second middle name. I have long hair that, when it is completely straight, goes all the way to my waist and it is as black as night. My eye color is a little strange, you see, my eye color changes with my mood, when I am happy they are blue, mad; red like fire, sad; brown, sick; green, jealous; a darker green, I'm not sure what color they are when I'm in love, simply because I have never been in love.

I am only fourteen years old, and am tall for my age, or at least that is what people tell me, anyway, I am five feet eleven inches. People seem to think that I am too pale, but hey, what do they know, I like the way my skin is, I mean, sure I've got a few scars, but who doesn't, the thing I like the most about my skin is that it never tans, sure I can try, but all I'm going to do is burn, peel and be just as pale as I was before I tried. I would tell you my powers, but you can try and figure them out on your own, all I will tell you is that I have four of them and they have nothing to do with each other, you might get a glimpse of one of them in power placement.

What I usually wear is a band t-shirt with any color hoodie over it, as long as the hoodie isn't from Aeropostle, American Eagle, Hollister or Abercrombie I'll wear it, especially if it's from Hot Topic, Spencer's or Pac Sun. I always wore the dog tags I had been given by the general when my father was declared KIA. I usually wore just regular dark blue jeans or Tripp pants. My shoes were always either converse of any color or regular tennis shoes. I outright refused to wear make-up; even after my mom offered to teach me how to put it on, it is wrong to test on animals and I didn't want to wear anything that was used on anything non-human. Right now I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, my black converses, an MCR band t-shirt and a MCR hoodie over it. My hair was hidden under my MCR hat, yes I love the band, so no one would see how long it was, and I was wearing my contacts, oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I have horrible vision, so I had to always wear either my glasses, which I despised, or my contacts.

I was sitting on a bench a few houses down from where I live, waiting for the bus that would take me to Sky High. I hoped that it would be late; again, my hopes were squashed when I saw the bus rounding the corner and slowing to a stop in front of me. I sighed and stood up, taking my sweet ol' time about it, got on the bus and sat in the first open seat I found. It was near the front, but hey, a seat is a seat and I just wanted to be out of everyone's sight. He then announced that I was the last stop and to hold on to your seats. I ignored him as seat belts came out of the seats and buckled us in. I rolled my eyes as all the other freshmen screamed and laughed and all that stupid shit and grimaced when we finally landed at the school, well, time to begin the four years in hell, might as well get it over as soon as possible.

I was the first one off the bus and I glared at two older boys that looked like they were up to no good, they most likely were. As soon as all the freshmen were off of the bus the chubbier of the two boys ran, his power was obviously speed, around our group of freshmen and the other boy walked over to us. I knew that my eyes must be red right now; these were the type of people who bullied the younger students just for the hell of it.

"On behalf of the welcoming committee, we would be happy to collect the new student fee of $15," said the taller, lanky boy, stretching his arms out in front of us.

"Are you sure, I hadn't read anything about it in the student handbook," said a shorter boy that was standing to my right.

I scoffed and said, "There is no new student fee, and they're just trying to hustle you out of your money."

"Why don't you just shut your mouth?" asked the chubby boy.

"Why don't you make me?" I taunted him.

He looked like he was about to hit me until a girl a bit shorter than me stepped in and started talking about the school; I ignored her ad looked around the front of the school. There was one girl who was the entire cheer leading team and I almost laughed, if that was her only power than I feel sorry for her. I saw one guy hit a girl's ass with lasers from his eyes and she retaliated by freezing him, yep, typical high school.

**** (Time lapse) ****

Coach Boomer was explaining to us about the power placement when I zoned out. I shook off the images and looked down to see that I wasn't wearing my gloves and someone had touched the palm of my hand. God! How could I be so stupid!?! Well, you just got a glimpse of one of my powers; I'll just tell you what it is now. If someone touches the palm of my hand I see their entire past and what they are thinking during the memories, I absolutely hate it. I reached into the pocket of my hoodie and pulled out my fingerless gloves, they are black leather with holes where the knuckles belong.

When I was absolutely sure that no one would be able to touch the palms of my hands I looked back up at Boomer. He was finished talking and started having people come up to show him their powers. I hoped that I wouldn't have to show him mine until after lunch, because if I had to show him before, he was going to have to deal with one irritable and hungry teenager and it ain't gonna be pretty. I'm actually glad that I'm in the back today; he won't see me as easily if I was at the front.

I smiled to myself when the bell rang, signaling lunch, and was about to leave when he announce that he be starting with, someone who was in the front, after lunch. I looked to see, well, I couldn't believe my eyes; it was my cousin Will Stronghold. I knew there was something different about his parents, my mom would always lie to me and say that they were just real estate agents. I ran up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, knowing that he didn't know that I went here now. He turned around and I almost laughed at the look of shock on his face.

"Oh my God, Nova is that you?" he asked.

"Who else could it be no brain?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's my sarcastic cousin," he mumbled and smiled at me. "I didn't know that you had any powers."

"Yeah well, I didn't know that you or Aunt Josie and Uncle Steve had any powers at all," I retorted. "Some family I have."

By now, we had attracted the attention of the three people who were with him, I knew one of them, again, I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Layla, Will's best friend. As always she was wearing green, I knew that she had powers, but that was because she was always better with plants than Will or I ever were. The other two I didn't recognize, one was a girl with her black hair up in a tight bun with two purple streaks in it, she was wearing what I would normally wear, the other was a tall boy, no I'm serious, he was taller than me, anyway, he had blond hair and was wearing an outfit that consisted of just white, yellow and black, not your normal yellow though, the type of yellow that you would expect to glow when the lights were turned out.

"Oh, umm . . . Guys, this is my cousin Nova, Nova you already know Layla, this is Zack and Magenta," Will said.

"Don't bother with names," I said. "I'll just end up giving you all a nickname anyway. So, let's get to lunch, yeah."

They all nodded and we headed toward the cafeteria, it wasn't very big, so they must have the students have lunches at different times, because if they didn't, there wouldn't be enough room to fit the entire school, believe me. I didn't get a big lunch, just a drink and I got a package of crackers out of my hoodie, see this is something you should know about me. I can't eat too much or I get incredibly sick and have to be taken to a hospital, we don't know why, maybe I just have an undersized stomach. Anyway, there wasn't much said at lunch, just Zack, Magenta and Layla complaining about how they were placed as sidekicks.

"So, Nova," Zack said suddenly. "Where do you think that you'll be placed?"

"I know that Boomer will place me in hero," I said regretfully, I wouldn't be placed with any of them. "Why, you ask. Well, because, no matter what I show him, he'll think that my powers deserve a hero status, no matter how much I don't want to be a hero, I don't even want to be here. Hell, I didn't even know that I had superheroes for relatives, because my mom's side of the family lied to me."

"What can you do anyway?" Layla asked curiously.

I grinned at her and said, "You'll see, trust me, when you see what I can do, it will be what you least expected."

Before Will or anybody else could say anything the bell rang and we all headed back to the gym, where none of us wanted to be. I'm just glad that I wasn't the one Boomer would start with, but still felt sorry for Will, I mean, he said that he didn't have any powers and he had to get up in front of the entire Freshmen class and admit it to them. I stood near the front this time, just to give Will some support, if nothing else, it wasn't like I wanted to get up there; no one did for that matter.

I watched as Will walked up to the raised floor and stood in front of everyone, not sure what to do. I almost gasped when Boomer dropped the car, but Will dropped to the ground just before the car could hit him, after Will told him that he wasn't super strong Boomer thought that he meant that he was a flyer like Aunt Josie and sent Will flying, but Will did nothing but land on this head on the other side of the gym. Then Will told him that he didn't have any powers and he was sent to the nurse's office. Unfortunately, that meant that I was the only person who hadn't been placed left and Boomer had me come up there.

"What's your name girl?" he asked loudly.

"Kitsune Whitlock," I retorted.

"Whitlock, eh?" he said. "I've heard of you, you're the girl with four powers right, well, that's more than the usual one or two."

"Obviously," I muttered.

"Powers was a vague on what you can do, so why don't you show me?" Boomer said.

"Well, Coach Boomer," I said. "I ain't exactly sure how to show you."

"I know a way," he said and pressed a button on the remote he held in his hand. "Car."

As soon as he said hat I threw my gloved hand into the air and the car stopped before it touched my hand and stayed in the air. Everyone seemed amazed at the fact that I stopped a free falling car without even touching it. Even I was surprised that I was able to do it; I still hadn't perfected that power. Well, now you know what two of my powers were, only two to go. I will explain the power for you; I can control and manipulate metal of any kind, even the strongest metal in the world.

He grinned and said, rather loudly I might add, "Hero!"

* * *

**Well, I hope y'all like it; I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	2. Don't Wake Me

**Author's Note: Well, I hope ya'll liked that last chapter and I hope you ya'll enjoy this chapter as well.**

_Don't wake me_

_I don't wanna leave this dream_

_Don't wake me_

_Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough_

_When it's you I'm dreaming of_

_I don't wanna wake up_

_-Don't Wake Me_

_-Skillet_

**Chapter 2**

I grimaced and stepped back down off of the raised platform. Not what I was hoping for, it was his fault that he dropped a car on me. I glanced at Will and shrugged, not really knowing what to say to him. School was pretty much over for the day anyway, all we had to do now was get to our assigned lockers and learn the correct combination. I looked at the paper in my hand again and memorized the locker number, 236, and the combination, 0, 14, 2, it really wasn't that hard. Little did I know who my locker was by, Warren Peace. Let's just hope that I don't do anything this year to set him off and do something that he probably won't regret.

After I found my locker, entered the combination and put my schedule and books in it, I went back outside to get on the bus, only to see Ron Wilson: Bus Driver staring at the bus, almost all of the windows were shattered. I walked up to him and patted him on the back, smiling at him.

"Boomer?" I asked.

He nodded and said, "Boomer."

"We should be able to fix this before school let's out," I said. "We just need someone who can work with glass. I'll be right back," I added and went back into the school.

I started to wander around, looking for Principle Powers' office, hoping I wouldn't get too lost. I turned down a random hall and smiled when I saw a sign on a door, stating that it was the office, I think I have a pretty good sense of direction. I walked in to see Principle Powers sitting at her desk, writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Principle Powers?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" she looked up to see me. "Ms. Whitlock, is it?"

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"Well," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering," I said. "Do we have anyone at this school who works with glass?"

"I do believe we have one student, she is still in Mad Science though," Powers said. "Why do you need her?"

"Well," I said. "Earlier, when Coach Boomer was announcing that my cousin, Will, was a sidekick he kind of shattered the windows on our bus."

She nodded and opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a small piece of paper and began to write as she said, "Take this to the Mad Science Lad and hand this to Mr. Medulla," she handed it to me. "Did you say that Will Stronghold is your cousin?" she added.

"Yes ma'am," I said and left her office before she could say anything about it.

Well, time to wander around until we find the Mad Science Lab. I probably wouldn't get so as lucky as to find it just around the corner; it would probably be on the other side of the school. Luckily, though, after a few wrong turns, I found it and saw Mr. Medulla, I ain't gonna describe him if that's what you want, he looked like he was explaining something I probably didn't want to hear.

I knocked on the open door; he looked at me and asked, "Yes, what do you want?" I walked up to him and handed him the note, he read it and said, "Ms. Peyton, kindly gather your things and follow Ms.-" he looked at me for my name.

"Whitlock," I said.

He nodded and said, "Kindly follow Ms. Whitlock; she needs your help with something."

A girl who, was sitting in the middle of the room, had brown hair and blue eyes gathered her things and walked up to me. She smiled and I motioned for her to follow me as I walked out the door. She was quiet until we walked out the front doors, then she started to get curious.

"Umm . . . What exactly did you need me for?" she asked quietly.

I looked at her and said, "Well, Coach Boomer gave us a slight problem with some bus windows earlier when he yelled."

She nodded and said, "Oh, I see, you need me to fix some windows."

"Yeah, bad things could happen if you don't have windows on a bus that flies," I said as I walked up to Ron Wilson: Bus Driver. "Ron, I've brought you a savior."

"Thank you Nova," he said happily.

I smiled and Ms. Peyton, who I am now going to call Glass girl or maybe glassy, worked her magic and all of the glass that was on the ground repair itself and fly back into it's place on the bus.

"Thank you miss," Ron said.

Glassy nodded and headed back into the school, probably to put her things in her locker seeing as how the bell was going to ring soon. I looked around for a moment before getting on the bus, I'm not sure why I left early, I just did. After everyone got on the bus and Ron left I got out my I Pod. When I noticed that Will was sitting in the seat in front of me with Layla I turned off my I Pod and leaned over the seat to talk to him.

"Hey Will," I said.

He glanced up at me, attempted to smile and said, "Hey Nova."

I smiled at him and said, "Just to give you a heads up, I'm following you home today, I want to talk to Aunt Josie and Uncle Steve."

"I bet they're gonna be surprised when they find out that you go to Sky High," Will said.

"Most likely," I said as I sat back down.

The next time the bus stopped Will, Layla and I got off and made our way to his house. I had almost forgotten that Layla lived right next to Will, so I was only a little surprised when Layla walked across Will's lawn when we got to his door.

"Will, what is your locker number?" I asked suddenly.

"201, why?" he said as he opened the front door, neither of us noticing his parents setting the table.

I walked in after him and said, "Because, from now on, I will not be using my locker, but yours, unless I absolutely have to."

"Again I ask, why?" he said as he took of his backpack.

"Your locker is closer to all of my classes, sure, I'll use my locker at the beginning and end of each day, but during school, I'm gonna use your locker," I said as I did the same.

He shrugged and said, "Ok, sure, whatever."

"Will, how was your first day of school?" Aunt Josie asked, startling us both, but not noticing me.

I grinned and said, "Hi Aunt Josie, Uncle Steve."

They both looked at me, startled, and Uncle Steve said, "Kitty, we didn't know you were here."

I smiled again and said, "Yeah, I came home with Will."

"Dad," Will began. "We need to talk."

Uncle Steve grinned and said, "You mean a hero to hero talk?"

"Steve," Josie said and deliberately glanced at me.

"Don't bother," I said happily. "I know all about it, I do go to Sky High."

Steve smiled and said, "What did you get?"

"Hero," I said immediately. "Go talk with Will; I wanna talk with Aunt Josie."

As soon as Will and Uncle Steve left the room Aunt Josie asked, "What is it you want to talk about Kitty?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me that you or Uncle Steve were superheroes?" I asked almost immediately.

"Oh honey," she said. "When your mother didn't get any powers we thought that you weren't going to either so we decided to keep it from you to keep you safe, we never expected you to get any powers, I'm so sorry honey."

I sighed, this was going different from what I had imagined, I had imagined that I might have started yelling, but with Aunt Josie's explanation, I didn't feel the need to anymore, damn, she was also so good at calming me down.

"Just because I am not mad anymore doesn't mean that you guys are off the hook," I said as I sat down at the table.

"Kitty," she began. "We really would have told you, but your mother thought that you might accidentally blurt it out if you got too excited or scared, Steve and I didn't want to keep this from you."

I shrugged and said, "There's nothing we can do about it now, it's in the past."

***~*~*~**

**Well, I hope y'all liked it, and I will post as soon as I have updated ****My SuperNova**


	3. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION! MUST READ!

I am having a contest on deviantart, so I decided to have one on here as well, you can choose whatever character of mine you choose, I want to see your version of that character, I will be judging it on originality, accuracy, etc. The winner of this contest will get whatever drawing they want from me, whether it be your own OC or some other character from an actual book or movie or anime etc. I hope that many people will join! To join, all you have to do is tell me in a review or message and send me the picture in my e-mail or post on deviantart or something.

Thank You and I Will update as soon as I can!

~Alezandrea Jayden Schiffer


End file.
